


staring is caring

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Baekhyun keeps feeling the eyes of a certain black-haired boy on him and Sehun doesn't know how to express his feelings.





	staring is caring

There he goes again.

Baekhyun could feel it, the eyes burning through through the back of his skull. The bubblegum-haired boy inwardly cringed as he tried to ignore the staring, _trying_ to focus on the teacher’s lecture on the rhetorical analysis of the article they read at the beginning of class. He didn’t know _why_ , but Oh Sehun was staring at him, yet again, with that same old scowl on his face. Baekhyun _hated_ it because he could tell what the other was thinking. Irritation was evident in Baekhyun’s sigh as he exhaled a little too loudly for their teacher’s liking.

“Is there something with my lesson that’s bothering you, Mr. Byun?”

Baekhyun immediately straightened up in his seat, shaking his head and muttering an apologetic ‘no sir’ before looking back down at his blank piece of paper he was suppose to be taking notes on. If only he wasn’t distracted by the incessant staring…

 

 _Screw you Oh Sehun_. He wasn’t even technically doing anything, and yet he still got him trouble.

 

 

*****

 

 

“He was doing it _again_!” Baekhyun groaned, resting his face into the palms of his bands. Jongdae, a friend of his, clamped his hand down on the shorter’s shoulder.

“Maybe he likes you.” Baekhyun looked up at his friend who grinned down at him, obviously amused with Baekhyun’s frustration. Baekhyun shrugged Jongdae’s hand off of his shoulder and threw a mock punch at the taller’s stomach.

“Shut up, Jongdae.” The bell rang signaling the beginning of class, sending Jongdae to his seat quietly chuckling to himself. Pushing Sehun to the back of his, Baekhyun set up for class and waited for further instructions from his teacher.

“For this week’s project, you guys are going to get into pairs and pick a chapter of the book to annotate and at the end of the week you and your partner are going to present your rhetorical analysis of your chapter to the class.”

Baekhyun actually felt excited for this assignment. He was actually enjoying the book they were reading and figured this would be easy, especially with his usual partner, Minseok, Jongdae’s boyfriend.

Baekhyun often teased his best friend, saying how he didn’t know why such a smart guy like Minseok would go out with him which usually earned him a slap to the arm, followed by a high pitched whine, and Kyungsoo telling them both to stop. He and Minseok were always partners whenever they had to group assignments.

Minseok was pretty quiet compared to him and Jongdae, which made Baekhyun wonder how Minseok and his best friend even started dating since they were so different, but nonetheless he still thought they were cute together.

“And since I can’t trust you guys enough to pick your own partners, I’m going to assign partners this time. Maybe next time you guys will learn to behave and actually get your work done,” he warned.

Baekhyun suddenly felt panic creeping up on him. _Calm down. There’s no way he’s gonna assign Sehun to be your partner. There’s just no way._

“Baekhyun, you’re with...Sehun.”

Realising he was holding his breath, Baekhyun exhaled as he shut his eyes and slowly sank down into his chair, letting the reality of the situation fully wash over him.

Slowly turning around, he stole a glance of his new partner, only to find the other boy staring right back at him. Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he quickly turned his attention back to board.

If looks could kill, Baekhyun would definitely be dead by now with the way Sehun was practically shooting daggers to the back of his head. He wondered why he had such bad luck.

 

 

*****

 

“I cannot believe you actually got paired up with him!” Jongdae had trouble controlling his laughter as crumbs fell from his open mouth.

“Babe, I don’t think you’re helping,” Minseok said, trying to calm him down, “sorry Baek.” Minseok gave him an apologetic smile, then turned to Jongdae with a pointed look.

“It’s fine. It’s not your fault your boyfriend is a complete asshole.” He glared at Jongdae, angrily stuffing a handful of fries into his mouth.

“Hey! I’m also your best friend remember? And come on, you can’t tell it’s not even a least a little funny? Dude, you sure have shit luck like what were the odds?”

“I don’t even know. When I looked back at him he looked like he wanted to kill me, guess he really didn’t wanna be my partner…”

“At least he’s hot,” Jongdae shrugged, earning him a scowl from his boyfriend.

“ _Ugh_ , gross,” Baekhyun groaned.

Jongdae raised his brows at his best friend before he took a bite of his pizza.

“Come on even if he is an ass, you gotta admit he’s pretty good looking.” Jongdae immediately spit out the bite of pizza in his mouth when he realized it was still hot.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He knew Sehun was attractive, but his pride wouldn’t allow him to actually admit it, especially out loud.

“Whatever.”

“Look Baekhyun I’m sure it’s all in your head and that it’s gonna be fine,” Kyungsoo reassured, piping up after listening to Baekhyun wallow in despair for half of lunch. He nudged his shoulder and motioned to something behind him.

“Look there he comes right now, why don’t you talk to him?”

Baekhyun turned around to see Sehun walking in their direction. Without any hesitation, Baekhyun got up and walked toward him, stopping the taller before he could get to his table with the rest of the basketball team.

“Uhm hey, Sehun,” the shorter said with a forced smile on his face. Sehun stared at him for a few seconds before giving simply giving Baekhyun a nod. Baekhyun’s right eye twitched.

“So, uhm, do you want to meet up today after school to talk about what parts we should annotate and stuff?” The black-haired boy looked at him for few seconds, causing Baekhyun to slightly fidget under his feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

“I’m busy today,” the taller said, walking away before the other could even reply.

Baekhyun stood there in half shock, half irritation with his mouth agape as he watched Sehun walk away from him. He rolled his eyes, marched back to his seat and plopped down in front of his lunch.

“Oookay- so I guess it wasn’t all just in your head.”

“Who does he think he is?! Did you hear the way he said that? It was like I wasn’t worthy enough to talk to him! Just because he’s on the basketball team and popular doesn’t mean he needs to be rude. He’s such a dick.”

“Damn Baek, what did you ever do to piss him off?” Jongdae asked.

“Nothing! Absolutely nothing, that’s the first time we ever had a conversation! If you could even call it that! He didn’t even say hi back, that asshole.”

 

*****

 

Baekhyun wanted to kill Sehun. Okay maybe that’s a little too exaggerated but Baekhyun sure did want to hurt him. There were only two days left until their project was due and Baekhyun and Sehun hadn’t even started, let alone talked.

Baekhyun had suggested they meet up to work on it a couple times, despite Sehun being so rude the first, and each time Sehun would brush him off telling him he was busy.

Baekhyun was not about to fail this project just because Sehun didn’t want to do his part of the work and he was not about to do all the work and let Sehun take the credit. He was going to force the other to work on it, even if it killed him.

 

*****

 

“Remember guys, your presentations are due Friday so you guys better not wait ‘til the last minute to do them. I will notice if you guys did or not,” Mr. Kim said as he eyed everyone down.

The class immediately rushed to the door once the bell rang, Baekhyun quickly ran to catch up to Sehun before the other could leave.

“Sehun!” he yelled.

The taller turned around, giving Baekhyun a bored look.

“What?” Baekhyun suppressed his urge to scoff and roll his eyes. Asshole.

“Uhm I know you’re a busy person and all, but our project is due in two days and we haven’t even started on it so…” He looked up at the other expectantly.

Sehun looked at him for a few seconds again before clearing his throat and replying. “Fine, are you free today after school?” Baekhyun nodded.

“We can meet in the library after sixth.”

“Okay, see you then.”

“Wait- Can I uh- get your number, just in case anything happens.” The last thing Baekhyun wanted to do was give him his number, but still, he handed Sehun his phone to type his number in. Baekhyun saved his number under ‘Dick’ as he snickered to himself.

 

 

*****

 

 

The library was filled with the quiet murmuring of students studying together in their little groups.

There was a _tap tap tapping_ sound as a certain pink-haired boy impatiently drummed on the wooden table he was sitting at. His phone read 2:50 PM, school was over at 2:19 and Sehun was suppose to meet him right after they got out of sixth period. Where is he?!

He didn’t know what he was more upset about, the fact that Sehun was almost half an hour late or the fact that he actually believed Sehun cared enough to show up.

He huffed in annoyance, stood up from his chair and started putting his notebook and papers back into his backpack.

“Hey.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, he didn’t have to turn around to know who that voice belonged to.

“You’re late,” he spat out.

“Sorry, I was uh- telling my coach I couldn’t go to practice today.” Sehun just stood there, his body tense as he awkwardly toyed with the straps of his backpack between his fingers.

“Whatever,” the shorter huffed, “Let’s just hurry up and get this done.”

The taller nodded and they both sat down, taking out their papers from their folders. Baekhyun occasionally mouthed curse words to himself while secretly giving Sehun dirty looks.

“So we got pages ten to thirteen. Is there a specific page or paragraphs you wanna do?”

Sehun shook his head no and Baekhyun sighed, wishing he had a partner that actually cared about what they were doing.

“Okay...you can do these paragraphs and I’ll do the rest,” Baekhyun said, pointing at the said paragraphs on the page.

“Okay.”

The two sat in silence for about twenty minutes while they annotated their designated parts, everything was going fine until Baekhyun felt a pair of eyes on him yet again.

“Is there something on my face?”

Sehun looked slightly caught off guard when he heard his question. “No?”

“Then why do you keep looking at me?” Baekhyun looked at him with furrowed brows.

“Your hair- why did you choose pink?” He pointed at his hair.

“Oh uh I don’t know, It was my first time dying my hair and I wanted something bright and bold I guess. Plus it reminded me of cotton candy and bubblegum.”

Sehun eyed him for a few seconds, as if he was expecting him, Baekhyun tensed up while the other scrutinized him.

“It looks...weird.”

Baekhyun swore he felt a vein pop out of his forehead out of anger.

“Gee...Thanks.”

Sehun mentally slapped himself in the face, wishing that the Earth would open and swallow him up right there. He didn’t even mean mean to say weird, he meant to say extremely cute, it just slipped out before he could even think.

Sehun never had trouble with talking to people before, he had quite the reputation for being a ladies man at school. Never had he had this hard of a time expressing himself.

Not until recently did Sehun realize that he never actually liked any of those girls back; sure, they were hot but they were just a way to pass time.

Not until recently, he realized he had never had a real crush before.

It also never occurred to him that his inclination to always look a certain pink-haired boy in english class was obviously more than simple curiosity.

 

*****

 

The project was due tomorrow and they still had to finish a few small things before they were completely done. Sehun insisted they finish the project at his house.

Baekhyun didn’t care, he just wanted to get everything over with already. Things were still tense between the two, Sehun still not really much of a talker, which bothered Baekhyun. A lot.

The two were awkwardly sitting on the ground with their papers in their laps, both studying their notes trying to memorize what to say tomorrow for their presentation.

The room was extremely quiet, much to Baekhyun’s discomfort. He occasionally glanced up from time to time and each time he would catch Sehun staring at him.

“Why do you always stare at me?”

Sehun’s eyes widened for a few seconds before reverting back to his usual unreadable face. “What are you talking about?”

The other sharply exhaled as he slammed his notebook closed.

“Look, do you have a problem with me or something?” Baekhyun asked, trying his best to keep his temper under control.

His anger only increased, however when the other didn’t respond; he was about done with Sehun’s standoffish personality and his constant mad dogging.

“Whatever,” the shorter huffed, “Look if you have a problem with me just say it to my face instead of acting like I’m not good enough for you to talk to. It’s not like I want to spend my free time with you either, I just want an A on this project. But I’m done, I don’t care anymore I just want to get away from you, asshole.”

Sehun watched in panic as he watched the other shove his papers and notebooks into his backpack. Before realizing what he was doing, he quickly grabbed onto the other’s arm, roughly tugging him back. Baekhyun bounced off his chest with a small yelp of protest.

“What do you want now?” He glared at the taller.

The words left Sehun’s mouth faster than he could process them. “I like you.”

Baekhyun’s breath hitched, his jaw dropping as he stared up at the taller in shock. “E-Excuse me?”

Sehun swallowed hard. “I said, I like you.”

Baekhyun furrowed his brows at the unexpected confession. “What the fuck?” he suddenly blurting out.

Sehun quirked a brow at him.

“I-I mean- oh my god,” the shorter exhaled, “I-I uhm g-gotta go.”

He pulled away from Sehun’s grip and quickly grabbed all his belongings before speeding toward the door, roughly knocking his shin against the wood of the other’s nightstand, effectively knocking over everything that was on it. He let out a pained ‘shit’ before clumsily trying to pick everything up.

“S-Sorry.”

The taller smirked, amused at the other’s flustered state.

“I meant what I said, Baekhyun.”

The blush on Baekhyun’s face intensified with every second that he was under the other’s stare. “I-uh b-bye.”

 

*****

 

“Wait Baek, hold up.” Sehun struggled to keep up with the shorter’s fast pace. _How is he walking so fast?!_ , the taller wondered. Baekhyun ignored him and kept on walking, obviously trying to get away and avoid any conversation.

“We’re gonna have to present next period, so you’re gonna have to talk to me either way.”

Baekhyun stopped when he felt a hand grab onto his arm, tugging him back. “Baekhyun, please just listen to me. I just wanna talk.”

Sehun looked at him expectantly.

“Fine,” Baekhyun sighed.

“Look, I know I’ve been acting like an ass but i-it’s because I’ve never actually liked anyone before and I just never knew how to act around you…”

The shorter refused to make eye contact, instead choosing to look down at the ground as he listened to Sehun’s explanation.

The latter began to get even more nervous due to his crush’s silence.

“I know you probably don’t like me, but uhm- can’t you just give me a chance?”

He looked expectantly at the pink-haired boy, who in return gave him a questioning look.

“One date. That’s all I’m asking for, if afterwards you still don’t think we have a chance then I’ll never bother you again.”

“Fine,” he sighed.

 

*****

 

 

Even though he kept insisting to Kyungsoo that he did not like Oh Sehun whatsoever and that this “date” absolutely would not change a thing, Baekhyun couldn’t help but to feel nervous for the whole ordeal.

“How do I look?” the pink-haired boy asked nervously as he played with the hem of his baby blue sweater.

“Is it too casual?”

Kyungsoo and Jongdae eyed either, Jongdae trying to hold in his snickers, although not doing so well at it.

“I thought you said you didn’t like him?” Kyungsoo said with a smug look on his face.

The other exaggerated a scoff and rolled his eyes.  
“I don’t.”

“Then why do you care so much?” Jongdae asked, sporting a shit eating grin that Baekhyun wanted to slap off.

“You guys are annoying.”

 

*****

 

Jongdae is the one to open the door when the bell rings and a loud “Baek your super hot date is here!” was heard from all the way in Baekhyun’s bedroom.

Kyungsoo sighed, saying how he’ll go out and control Jongdae before he causes any more damage to Baekhyun’s dignity. Baekhyun gave himself a final look over in the mirror before taking a deep breath and exiting the safe confines of the room.

“Hey…” he said as he stepped into the living room.

The taller boy turned around, allowing Baekhyun to what he had been wearing, though he wish he didn’t.

Sehun’s soft blac khair was peeking out from the black cap he was wearing backwards, thin black frames were sitting perfectly on the bridge of his nose and Baekhyun cursed him for looking so good in them.

He was dressed in a dark blue flannel, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black ripped jeans. _Why does he look so good?!_

“You wear glasses?”

The taller instinctively reached up to adjust the frames. “No, I just like the way they look. Why? Do they look weird?”

“Uh no, I’ve just never seen you with glasses.”

“Baek has a thing for a guy in glasses,” Jongdae said in a sing-song voice, winking at the taller, earning him a punch in the gut from Baekhyun and causing him to double over in pain.

Sehun chuckled and suggested they leave before anyone else got hurt; Baekhyun gave his two friends a weak and defeated ‘bye’ before leaving out the door.

“I hope everything goes well…” Kyungsoo sighed.

 

*****

 

 

There was a slight fluttery feeling in the pit of Baekhyun’s stomach when Sehun smoothly slid his larger hand into his, interlocking their fingers together.

“W-What are you doing?”

The taller chuckled, “I’m holding your hand.”

The shorter took not-so-subtle deep breaths as he tried to calm his racing heart and tried to will the blush on his face to go away with little to no success.

“Are you okay?” Sehun laughed lightly, giving the shorter’s a hand a little squeeze.

“Yeah, yup. Why would I be? S-So what are gonna do tonight?”

“I was thinking we could watch a movie? Kyungsoo said you liked animated movies and I heard The Boss Baby was cute so...”

The shorter nodded, saying how he had been wanting to watch it also and so they made their through the mall entrance and walked to the movie theater.

 

*****

 

As much as Baekhyun wanted to actually watch the movie, he found himself constantly stealing glances at the attractive boy sitting next him. _How dare he look so good in those glasses?_

His eyes shifted down to the other’s pink lips, he immediately looked away, feeling his face heat up at the thought of the taller trying to kiss him. He didn’t know if Sehun would try to make a move but at that point he sure hoped not, because let’s face it, he would not be able to handle it right now.

A gentle squeeze of his hand was what reminded him that their fingers were still interlocked on the armrest, he stared at the taller’s hand, admiring the small and pretty veins that decorated it and how they were so much bigger than his own.

Their eyes met as he looked up again and he swore he saw Sehun’s eyes darting to his lips as he licked his own. Before he knew he it, the distance between them was coming to an end and a pair of soft lips were pressing against his.

A sudden rush spread through his body and he couldn’t even bring himself to make a move due to the shock; he didn’t have to though as Sehun made the next move, placing his free hand and cupping the back of the shorter’s neck, pulling him closer.

Baekhyun’s hand almost found itself on Sehun’s cheek, but before it could reach it’s destination, an eruption of applause interrupted their little moment and the lights of the theater illuminated the dark room, signaling the end of the movie.

Baekhyun quickly pulled away, sinking down into his seat in embarrassment when he heard a little a little girl say “Mommy, they kissed just like you and daddy!”

 

*****

 

“I uhm- h-had fun, tonight.”

Sehun smiled and nodded, agreeing with him. “Me too.”

They stood in silence, Baekhyun refused to look at Sehun in the eye after what had happen in the dark theater. He looked up when he felt a warmness enveloping his right hand and the familiar feeling of fingers lacing between his own.

“So...does that mean you’ll give me a chance and go out with me?” the taller asked, giving him with a cute, expectant look.

They share gazes for a few seconds before the shorter rose up on his tippy toes, pressing a quick peck onto the other’s lips.

“Yes.”

He quickly ran off into his house before Sehun could squeeze another word in and the taller drove home that night with a smile so wide, his cheeks hurt.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated ~  
> P.S. I came up with the title and I think it's so clever and funny lmao  
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
